Hero Show Arc
The Hero Show arc is the eighth story arc in the Beelzebub manga, consisting of Chapters 156-159. The arc centers around the new Gohan-kun show in Ishiyama. Oga goes to the show with several classmates but while there, ends up in a situation that requires him to undergo some changes. Synopsis ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' ---- Baby Driver While at home watching a commercial with Oga and Hilda, Baby Beel becomes excited when he hears of a new toy car. Oga pretends that he doesn't know what Beel wants, saying that he can't afford it, and he and Hilda argue which causes the Demon Lord to electrocute both of them. Afterwards, a Demon Mail Service Express enters the house through the window with a gift from the Great Demon Lord, which is conveniently the same toy car that Beel wants.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 156 They later test out the new toy car with Beel as the driver. After reading the manuals and following instructions, Beel suddenly jets off with the car. Oga and Hilda frantically chase after him with their own means of transportation but Beel thinks of it as a race, causing him to drive faster and further into the city. Eventually, Beel encounters a biker gang and drives with them. However, Oga arrives in time to stop his adoptive son and defeat the other bikers. Going to the Show At school, Aoi learns about the new Gohan-kun show and is embarrassed to want to go with Oga. After thinking it out, she visits Oga and offers to go to the show with him. Oga decides to go. Hearing this, Furuichi becomes angered that Oga is actually oblivious to the fact that he and Aoi are just going to be there on a date. At the same time, Shizuka is told about the show by Tōjō and that he will star in it. After some persistence, she decides to help him out and pay for tickets. The other Ishiyama students hear about this from Yuka who was there when Tōjō and Shizuka were talking.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 157 On the day of the show, Aoi and Kōta attend it with Oga and Baby Beel. They meet some fellow acquaintances from school and all mislead Aoi's time with Oga's as a date. Among them are Tōjō, Shizuka, and Shizuka's three younger siblings, with two of them tormenting Beel and Kōta. After a short scuffle, Beel electrocutes them and apparently, actors in the Gohan-kun show. While Tōjō talks things through with his boss, he then recommends some people to fill in. Stage Performance Furuichi and Lamia arrive at the show, surprised to see so many people but no Oga or Aoi. The show starts and Oga and Aoi are shown to be the presenters, having been talked into it an hour before by Tōjō, who asked Kaoru, Kanzaki and Shizuka to help fill in for the other actors. Hajime arrives on stage playing the role of a villain. Tōjō soon arrives as Gohan-kun and fights with Kanzaki. When it starts getting out of hand, Oga leaves and dresses himself into a villainous character. He then returns to the stage, taking Kanzaki's place and fighting Tōjō for himself.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 158 After a heated fight, both delinquents start breathing heavily. Shizuka and Kaoru arrive in their costumes but both end up in Tōjō's and Oga's continuing battle. Suddenly, another costumed person arrives, playing the role of a supporting ally, and flips both Tōjō and Oga off their feet. When Aoi argues with the mysterious person, he changes her outfit into a very immodest one, revealing that he has Demonic magic. When he then threatens the teenagers, they become angered and attack him, with Oga using Zebel Emblem against him. The show ends, with a loud applause, and the man disappears.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 159 End of the Day Tōjō, however, does not receive payment due to the destruction that the teenagers have done, as he initially recruited them for the job. Shizuka's two brothers return to harass Beel and Kōta but she scares them off, angry at them for trying to hurt the two. The mysterious man returns to his gang, revealed to be Quetzalcoatl, Vabam, and Schethalim. Quetzalcoatl praises the costumed man for his performance and Schethalim reminds him that he intended to only fight Oga. The man then removes his mask and asks if En had watched the show, and much to Behemoth's displeasure, he'd already left midway. References Arc Navigation Category:Arcs